Czteroręki
| foto = Four_ArmsOV.png|OV (16) Young_ArmsOV.png|OV (11) Four_ArmsUAF.png|UAF (16) Young_ArmsUAF.png|UAF (11) OS.png|OS | gatunek = Tetramand | planeta = Khoros | ciało = Humanoid | źródło DNA = | forma ostateczna = | forma pre-ewolucyjna = | moc = Super siła Zwiększona wytrzymałość Wysokie skoki Dźwiękowe klaśnięcia | głos = Zbigniew Konopka Przemysław Nikiel Jacek Król | debiut = Prehistoria }}Czteroręki to kosmita pochodzący z próbki DNA Tetramanda z planety Khoros. Wygląd Ben 10 Czteroręki ma 3,5 metra wzrostu i cztery ręce, a całe ciało ma widoczne dobrze rozwinięte mięśnie. Posiada dwie pary pomarańczowych oczu, a ubranie składa się z czarnych spodni bez stóp i białej koszulki w czarne pasy na klatce piersiowej i rękawach. Symbol Omnitrixa znajduje się na lewym górnym ramieniu. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Czteroręki ma złote pasy owijające na krzyż klatkę piersiową, a także widnieją one na nadgarstkach i kostkach. Nosi czarne majtki, które przytrzymuje złoty pas. Z czarnego pasa na głowie wyrasta kitek włosów. Symbol Ultimatrixa znajduje się na klatce piersiowej. W Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów, Czteroręki posiadał także czarne spodnie. Ben 10: Omniverse 16-letni Czteroręki ma trzy kolce na głowie zastępujące czarny pas. Dodatkowo posiada wąsy i czarne otoczki pod oczami, natomiast żuchwa wysunęła się do przodu. Do czarnych rękawic bez palców dołączone są czarno-zielone mankiety. Nosi czarne spodnie bez stóp i czarny podkoszulek z zielonym pasem po środku. W pasie można zauważyć zielono-biały pasek, na którym znajduje się symbol Omnitrixa. 11-letni Czteroręki jest bardzo podobny do tego z oryginalnej serii, różni go większa masa muskularna, a także ma zielony Omnitrix i oczy. Umiejętności thumb|Super siła Czterorękiego Szczególną umiejętnością Czterorękiego jest jego super siła, dzięki której jest w stanie podnieść przedmioty kilka razy cięższe od ciężaru własnego ciała. Oprócz tego posiada zwiększona wytrzymałość, która czyni go niezniszczalnym. Poprzez klaśnięcie czterema rękoma na raz, wytwarza silne fale dźwiękowe ogłuszające i powalające przeciwników. Dodatkową zaletą jest możliwość wykonywania wielkich skoków, umożliwiających przeskakiwanie dwa razy większych budynków. Wady Masa mięśniowa Czterorękiego sprawia, że jest stosunkowo wolny, a jego rozmiar nie pozwala mu walczyć z wiele mniejszymi przeciwnikami. Kiedy jest przeziębiony, jego siła i wytrzymałość są osłabione, a także pojawia się wysypka pod pachami i jego skóra jest wyblakła. Historia Ben 10 * Czteroręki zadebiutował w odcinku "Prehistoria", gdzie walczył ze zmutowanym mamutem doktora Animo. * W odcinku "Krakken", Czteroręki udawał potwora morskiego, by przestraszyć Gwen. * W odcinku "Iskrowice", Czteroręki bawił się wielką piłką z gumek i przez przypadek wypuścił z niej Nosdeniany. * W odcinku "Kevin", Czteroręki pokonał Kevina 11. * W odcinku "Przymierze", Czteroręki walczył z gangiem Rojo i dronami Vilgaxa, uciekł z rannym Maxem do szpitala. * W odcinku "Szczęściara", Czteroręki walczył z potworami Hexa. * W odcinku "Efekty uboczne", Czteroręki przeziębił się i uratował kobietę przed pająkami, a także przypadkowo zniszczył dom Clancy'ego. * W odcinku "Sekrety", Czteroręki został użyty podczas usterki w Omnitrixie. * W odcinku "Wielki kleszcz", Czteroręki został pokonany przez tytułowego kleszcza. * W odcinku "Wrobiony", Czteroręki został wykorzystany przez Kevina, by ukraść grę wideo. * W odcinku "Dawne urazy", Czteroręki walczył z Technorgiem. * W odcinku "Galaktyczni Obrońcy", Czteroręki walczył z SześćSześć i Vulkanusem, a także pomógł Małej uratować budynek. * W odcinku "Broń ostateczna", Czteroręki pokonał Ah Pucha. * W odcinku "Co za pech", Czteroręki uratował autobus przed upadkiem z klifu. * W odcinku "Duchowe wyzwolenie", Czteroręki walczył z De Szramą. * W odcinku "Kevin i Vilgax ", Czteroręki pojawił się na zdjęciu, a później pokonał strażnika Nicości. * W odcinku "Ben 10.000", Czteroręki z przyszłości walczył z Animo. * W odcinku "Game Over", Czteroręki niechętnie walczył z Ishiyamą w grze wideo. * W odcinku "Przygody Super Kosmo-Bohaterów", Czteroręki uratował ludzi z zepsutej kolejki górskiej. * W odcinku "Kosmiczna mumia", Czteroręki próbował wydoić krowy. * W odcinku "Cyber kopie", Czteroręki walczył z robotyczną drużyną baseballa. * W odcinku "Pogodowy potwór", Czteroręki walczył z S.A.M-em. * W odcinku "Gość", Czteroręki walczył z dronem Vilgaxa. * W odcinku "Idealny dzień", Czteroręki we śnie pokonał Vilgaxa. * W odcinku "Nie pijcie wody", odmłodzony Czteroręki uciekł policji. * W odcinku "Pojedynek na ringu", Czteroręki pokonał wielu przeciwników. * W odcinku "Ken 10", Czteroręki z przyszłości walczył z Devlinem. * W odcinku "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2", Czteroręki walczył z Minus 10. * W filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", Czteroręki bezskutecznie próbował uratować Gwen przed Floraunami. * W filmie "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów", Czteroręki walczył z Retaliatorem. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Czteroręki powrócił w odcinku "Gry wideo", gdzie został użyty do pokonania Ssserpenta. * W odcinku "Ucieczka od Aggregora", Czteroręki walczył z yeti. * W odcinku "Czas bohatera", Czteroręki pokonał kapitana Nemezisa w przeciąganiu liny. * W odcinku "Mapa Nieskończoności", Czteroręki podniósł gigantyczne drzwi na Mykdl'dy. * W odcinku "Odbita sława", Czteroręki walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. * W odcinku "Skąd płynie magia?", Czteroręki gonił Ostatecznego Aggregora. * W odcinku "Kuźnia Stworzenia", Czteroręki był używany przez dwóch Benów do walki z Ostatecznym Aggregorem. * W odcinku "Kłopotliwa kuzynka", Czteroręki walczył z robotami z wymiaru 12. * W odcinku "Szkolenie", Czteroręki pomógł Tackowi zdobyć część do Techadoriańskiego Karabinu Wielostrzałowego, a później walczył z Kolarem. * W odcinku "Ben 10.000 powraca", Czteroręki pomógł podpiąć Uścisk Armageddonu w Gruchocie III. * W odcinku "Jak poznałem waszą babcię", Czteroręki wyciągnął pudełka z Gruchota. * W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13", Czteroręki pokonał Inspektora 13. * W odcinku "Miejsce dla dwojga", Czteroręki pojawił się na krótko. * W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów", Czteroręki walczył z UFOzbirem w śnie. * W odcinku "Początek końca", Czteroręki walczył z Ezoterykami. * W odcinku specjalnym "Przymierze bohaterów", Czteroręki i Rex walczyli z Alfą Ben 10: Omniverse * 11-letni Czteroręki powrócił w odcinku "Wiele zmian: część 1", gdzie walczył z Malwarem. * W odcinku "Helisa zguby", 11-letni Czteroręki ponownie walczył z Malwarem. * Czteroręki powrócił w odcinku "Wszystkiego najlepszego", gdzie pokonał księżniczkę Loomę. * W odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1" walka 11-letniego Czterorękiego z Malwarem z pierwszego odcinka została powtórzona, ukazując trochę więcej informacji. * W odcinku "Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl", Czteroręki walczył z Trombipulorem. * W odcinku "Na szczęście jest sobota", Czteroręki widniał na zdjęciu z Sobotami. * W odcinku "Żaby wojny: część 1", Czteroręki walczył z Incursianami. * W odcinku "Zaginiony syn", Czteroręki walczył z Braćmi Wredziakami. * W odcinku "Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy", Czteroręki próbował wydostać się ze skanera DNA Wiecznych Rycerzy, lecz urządzenie pochłoneło jego DNA. * W odcinku "Przemytnik", Czteroręki bezskutecznie został użyty do ucieczki z celi. Później walczył z Ostatecznego Pajęczarza. * W odcinku "Szybkołak w Londynie", Czteroręki walczył z Sir Mortonem na cmentarzu. Później bezskutecznie został użyty do wyciągnięcia Ekskalibura ze skały. * W odcinku "Mój ci on", Ben trzy razy przekształcił się w Czterorękiego, za pośrednictwem specjalnego pilota używanego przez Loomę. * W odcinku "Blukic i Driba lecą do strefy 51", Czteroręki pokonał Benevelona i jego robota - B.O.G.R.T.-a. * W odcinku "Kosmos przeciwko Tennysonowi", Czteroręki został pokonany przez galaktycznego gladiatora. * W odcinku "Obrońca tradycji", Czteroręki bezskutecznie próbował pozbyć się ogona najmłodszego Rooka. * W odcinku "Powtórka z czasów wojny", Czteroręki walczył z Exo-Czaszką. * W odcinku "Końcowe odliczanie", DNA Czterorękiego zostało użyte przez Skurda na Nogopstrągu. * W odcinku "Nowy wszechświat", Czteroręki został użyty podczas zagrożenia życia nosiciela Omnitrixa. Występy Ben 10 * Prehistoria (debiut) * Krakken * Iskrowice * Kevin (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrana Mucha) * Przymierze * Szczęściara * Efekty uboczne (chory) * Sekrety * Wielki kleszcz * Wrobiony * Dawne urazy * Galaktyczni Obrońcy * Broń ostateczna * Co za pech * Duchowe wyzwolenie * Kevin i Vilgax (x3) * Ben 10.000 (alternatywna linia czasu; używany przez Bena 10.000) * Game Over * Przygody Super Kosmo-Bohaterów * Kosmiczna mumia * Cyber kopie * Pogodowy potwór * Gość * Idealny dzień (Świat marzeń) * Nie pijcie wody (odmłodzony) * Pojedynek na ringu (4x) * Ken 10 (alternatywna linia czasu; używany przez Bena 10.000) * Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2 * Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa * Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów * Porwanie * Road Trip Rumble Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Gry wideo (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Ucieczka od Aggregora * Czas bohatera * Mapa Nieskończoności * Odbita sława * Skąd płynie magia? * Kuźnia Stworzenia (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Ziąb, 16-letni Ben i Upgrade, 10-letni Ben) * Kłopotliwa kuzynka * Szkolenie (x2) * Ben 10.000 powraca * Jak poznałem waszą babcię * Inspektor numer 13 * Miejsce dla dwojga * Noc żywych koszmarów (sen) * Początek końca * Przymierze Bohaterów (używany przez Bena i Alfę) Ben 10: Omniverse * Wiele zmian: część 1 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; 11-letni) * Helisa zguby (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Diamentogłowy; 11-letni) * Wszystkiego najlepszego * Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 (11-letni) * Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl * Na szczęście jest sobota * Żaby wojny: część 1 * Zaginiony syn * Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy * Przemytnik * Szybkołak w Londynie (x2) * Mój ci on (niezamierzona transformacja; x3) * Blukic i Driba lecą do strefy 51 * Kosmos przeciwko Tennysonowi * Obrońca tradycji (krótko) * Powtórka z czasów wojny * Końcowe odliczanie (Skurd) * Nowy wszechświat (krótko) Ciekawostki * W oryginalnej serii można zauważyć, że Czteroręki jest ulubioną transformacją Bena. * Czteroręki w każdej serii zmienia swój wyraz twarzy. * Czteroręki pojawił się w 51 odcinkach. * Przypomina Kintaro oraz Goro z Mortal Kombat. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa Kategoria:Kosmici 11-letniego Bena